Beacon of Hope
by AccioPhandom
Summary: Fluffy fic where Dan has his baby at school. Really bad summary...sorry. PHAN, AU, MPREG (Don't like don't read).


**Hey Guys! **

**Here's a little one shot for you! **

**Now this is my first time writing something like this so I hope its ok. :) If all goes well there could be more where this came from :P. **

**AU: School**

**Pairings: Phan **

**Warnings: Fluff…Major fluff, MPREG (No I'm not a biologist and I know this isn't technically possible but hey…..fiction knows no bounds….still don't like don't read), Angst. **

**Enjoy! xx**

A cool breeze drifted through the open window; tickling the sensitive skin of his bare chest and sending sparks throughout his body. Placing a hand on his exposed stomach he felt the child move within him; a sharp, yet dull ache accompanying the movements. Dan breathed deeply.

"Hey," he cooed "What's up little one?" The pain increased slightly and Dan leant forward, his hands cementing on the sides of the basin and his head hanging low. Brows drawn together he bit his lower lip; releasing a shuddered breath. Tears prickled behind his eyes as the pain began to cease; the sudden realisation a slap in the face.

"Not yet little one…..not yet" Lifting his gaze his eyes met those of the identical boy before him; trapped within the looking glass. His dark brown hair curled like a hobbits and dark shadows were formed beneath his eyes. Dan stood up straight, watching as the boy did the same and just stood there; weakened from his sleepless night and the pains repeat performance. Replacing both of his hands on his stomach he looked down; taking in its distinctive curve.

"It's going to be ok," His thoughts drifted to the events of the past eight months and of the unbelievable task he was about to undertake. Of course he would never become a murderer but the inevitable responsibility of his decisions was dawning; like a storm on the horizon. Was he ready for this? Was this really what he wanted? As if reading his thoughts the baby kicked and Dan gasped, caressing his skin.

"Hey, it's ok…..you're not going anywhere," The dulcet tones of the old grandfather chimed throughout the house; followed by his mothers voice.

"Dan! Adrian! Hurry up!" she called, the frustration evident "If you're not down here in ten you can walk to school!" Dan let out sigh, pulling his shirt back on and leaving the privacy of the bathroom.

"Jeez…_finally_" His younger brother huffed, hopping from one foot to the other. He pushed past Dan forcefully; deliberately brushing against his shoulder. Dan smirked; the annoyance of his brother always bringing a smile. Obviously his child had a similar sense of humour and kicked in response. The smile faltered slightly; hoping they had his patience.

"Morning Daniel," his mother Diane chirped as he descended the stairs "Sleep well?" Dan yawned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's my jumper?" he asked. Diane frowned, brushing her shoulder length brown hair from her eyes.

"I wish you didn't wear that thing," she said handing him a sweatshirt that was at least two sizes too big. Dan groaned, pulling the jumper over his head and rolling up the sleeves. It was true it was too big but it was necessary; it shielded his child from prying eyes.

"It's fine," he said shortly. Sluggishly he picked up his backpack; slinging it over his shoulder and heading towards the door "So are we going or what?" Diane furrowed her brows; her gaze lingering until Adrian came stomping down the stairs.

"Grrrrrreetings!" he said, flashing his mother a cheeky smile "Letsa go!" Diane shook her head; smiling as she left the house and started up the car. The journey to school was an uneventful one; only interrupted by the low hum of the car radio and Adrian's out of tune singing in the passenger seat.

"AND I WAS LIKE BABY…BABY….BABY…..OOOOOOH!" he sang, feigning distress. Dan laughed, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes. Suddenly, a shooting pain sent shockwaves through him, much like it had before and he gasped, his eyes shooting open and gripping his stomach tightly.

"Please baby…..not now please," he whispered, curling in on himself. The knife was deepening within and he was becoming breathless.

"Dan. Are you ok?" Diane asked, peaking at him from the rear-view mirror. Biting his lip he nodded; the taste of blood nauseating.

"Y-yeah…..just tired," he said, caressing his stomach softly. Diane eyed him suspiciously before turning her attention back to the road. Soon enough the pain dissipated; as quickly as it had appeared. Dan's body relaxed, but his hands remained anchored around his stomach. His nerves tingled like being tickled with a small feather as the ocean of anxiety rose within him; threatening to flood his composure. Shifting uncomfortable his attention turned to the landscape whizzing past him; the blurred faces of passersby lulling him into his own little world. Gradually those faces became more familiar and the school came into view. Dan breathed deeply; hoping today would be the same as any other; free from drama. Grinding to a halt the low rumble of the car engine ceased and Diane ushered them out.

"See you later you boys," she said; handing Adrian his sports kit "Have a nice day!" Adrian mumbled a quick goodbye and sprinted to meet his friends. Dan however just stood there; the vulnerability of his time at school prominent.

"Dan?" Diane asked, poking her head out of the open window "Time to go," A weak smile crept onto his lips as his gaze locked with hers. Why must she do this to him? The urge to spill began to grow; like an inflating balloon ready to pop. It's the eyes; the maternal instinct rendering any frightened infant suggestible; melting any barriers placed between them. But…..Dan couldn't let his guard down. With a new air of confidence his smile widened; the mask shaping his persona.

"Sorry….spaced out…..see you later," Eager to get on with things he walked away; the sound of his mother pulling away greeting his ears. This was it. He was alone. Careful to avoid confrontation Dan slipped through the blue school gates, across the playground and towards the main school building. Subtle teardrops began to slip from a blind man's eyes leaving darkened specks on the surface of his jumper. The blind man groaned and gasped and Dan hurried faster; the icy cold wind piercing his skin like a thousand hypodermic needles.

"Bloody rain," muttered a voice from behind him "Clear blue skies my ass!" Dan turns, noticing Anya and a disgruntled looking Chris shuffling towards him. Chris was a tall boy with scruffy brown hair while Anya was shorter with long black hair that settled gracefully at her shoulders. A huge wave of relief crashed on his shores.

"Hey you two," Dan said, running a hand through his dampened hair. They engaged in animated conversation as they made their way into the building; the sudden warmth enveloping them in a warm hug. The corridor was bland and unappealing yet their destination was a source of wonder and inspiration: the library. Books upon books lined every shelf enticing all who entered to absorb the knowledge within. Brightly coloured posters graced the surface of every wall adding a much needed sense of madness. At the very back stood many aluminous green armchairs each comfier than the last allowing for maximum efficiency in entering the fictional world. Soft music would play quietly in the background lifting any dampened spirits and soothing studying students. It was his safe haven; a place where he could fully escape. A large grin plastered onto his features as they approached the familiar double doors.

"They better have put the heating on this time," Chris said loudly, rubbing his hands together "I'm fucking freezing!" Anya rolled her eyes, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Oh grow a pair will you!" she said, mocking frustration "Two hours I've had of this!" Dan furrowed his brows, staring intently at the clock.

"You've been here _two_ hours?" he asked. Anya nodded.

"Yep…..Phil and I had to come in early to finish some art coursework and PJ has had a tonne of media work recently," she explained "I never knew a-levels would mean so much work,"

"But what about Chris?" Dan said, eyeing the frozen boy beside her. Anya sighed playfully.

"He was lonely," she said. Dan smirked, and Chris nodded.

"Could miss out on the action could I?" Chris said. Dan's face fell, his hands slipping into his jumper pockets.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked moving his gaze to the floor. "I could have used a break from my brother,"

"Hey," she said, reaching up and wrapping an arm over his shoulders "We wanted to but Phil said it was best we didn't,"

"Why?" Dan asked. Anya sighed.

"Dan," she said matter-of-factly and timidly placing a hand on his stomach "You need your rest," Dan stiffened, brushing her hand away.

"Don't," Chris raised an eyebrow, watching as Anya's face changed to one of confusion.

"Jeez Dan," Chris remarked "someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Dan placed a hand over his stomach protectively, his gaze flicking between the two people before him.

"Sorry," he said softly "Just tired," Anya slipped her hand into his, their eyes locking.

"It's ok," she said "Everyone has bad days," He managed a weak smile and, with a gentle nudge, followed her and Chris into the library. The instant explosion of colour engulfed him and his body relaxed; he was home. As they ventured deeper into the library Dan's attention was immediately brought to one of the bright green chairs; more specifically it's occupant. The boy was pale, with piercing blue eyes and black hair that fell across his eyes. White wires fell across his shoulders; connecting his ears to the tiny electronic device in his hand.

"Phil!" Anya chirped rushing over and pulling out a headphone. Turning his head in confusion his eyes lit up as he glanced at his best friend.

"Hiya!" he said, revealing a little pink tongue as he smiled "You alright?" Anya nodded, taking a seat beside him.

"Yep!" she said "Only have a little bit of it left to finish," Phil's eyes flickered sideways, locking with those of the timid boy behind her.

"Dan," he said softly, standing up and wrapping his arms around him. Dan sighed, melting into the embrace of the older boy. Tears swelled in the corners of his eyes; the hot liquid searing but he blinked them away swiftly.

"Hey," he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Phil pulled him closer, feeling the swell of his stomach against his own. His hand travelled lower; falling softly against its smooth surface. Rubbing it gently Dan's breath hitched and he closed his eyes; allowing the ocean of Phil to slowly wash him away.

"How've you been?" Phil whispered softly. Placing his hand over Phil's Dan released a shuddered breath; the dread settling like dust in an empty room.

"Phil," he said. Phil pulled away, his hand still anchored against Dan's side.

"Hmm?" Emotions twirled within Dan, like autumn leaves winding fantastic trails, around his head in the most exquisite yet fearful way and building in an overwhelming crescendo.

"I…..I…..need to speak to you…alone," Dan mumbled, brushing Phil's hand away "It's important," The air became thick and heavy, like static before an electrical storm. Phil took a deep breath, cupping the younger boy's cheek.

"What is it?" he whispered. Dan's eyes flickered to Anya and Chris who eyed him expectantly.

"Um…..it's just…I-" Like an ancient door, never oiled or often opened, the school bell did not peel but scream like rusted, tortured hinges, unused and petrified, torn asunder into an out flowing of hideous noise, neither allowing departure or permitting entry; every note penetrating unshielded ear drums. Dan jumped, the clock hands mocking him.

"Come on Phil," Anya prompted, gesturing to him with her hand "Form time," Pulling Dan into a final hug Phil rushed towards her, following her and Chris out of the library.

"Tell me later yeah," Phil called back until finally he was out of view. Running a hand through his hair Dan groaned in frustration.

"Come on then,"

Like a skulking tea leaf he manoeuvred his way through the bustling corridor. Students chatted and yelled in all directions while their shoes shuffled and screeched against the varnished floor. Artificial lighted flickered overhead illuminating the crowd. Approaching his form room he noticed it was deserted; it's only occupant a short blonde haired woman with wide, square glasses.

"Good morning Mr Howell," she chirped, flashing him a toothy grin. Dan ignored her, taking a seat in the back corner of the room. Gradually, more and more people filled the room but their various hellos were greeted with the same feeble attempt at a smile. Wrapping his arms around his abdomen beneath the desk he felt the ache building once again; only this time more persistent. The intense piercing pain shot up his back and the world seemed in hyper drive as adrenaline pulsated through his veins with loud booms, every sound magnified to a countless number. Eyes snapping shut Dan breathed deeply; gritting his teeth and digging his nails into the bare skin of his arms. The baby shifted as tears brimmed in his eyes and Dan brought a hand to his mouth; desperately trying to stifle a yelp. Who was he kidding? He should have told someone when he had the chance. This was happening now and there was nothing he could do about it. Like many times before the pain dulled but did not go away completely. It remained trapped, unable to leave him, a reminder of the impending task. Form time passed slowly but he was all the more grateful when the bell for first period sounded.

"Have a good day guys!" the teacher chirped in a falsely optimistic voice. There was nothing good about today; the only consolation being he had a study period which allowed him the vital option of escape. As he exited the room he noticed Anya and PJ bounding towards him. PJ was tall, with curly brown hair and eyes that encompassed the many shades of the rainforest; like emeralds shining in the midday sun.

"Greetings fellow tiny planet explorer!" PJ said, nudging his shoulder. Dan let out a low groan, taking a deep breath.

"H-hey," he said shakily. Anya stepped forward, closing the gap between them and placing a hand against his forehead.

"Dan what's wrong?" she cooed "You're burning up," Dan's face was flushed beet red but he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, a tad breathless "Let's just go…..please," Both PJ and Anya looked at him sceptically but reluctantly complied. Luckily, the study room was empty and not too far away from his form. The pain was building again and it took every fibre of his being to spur him on. Finally collapsing at one of the desks his eyes skimmed the room; desperate for a distraction. Like a burn victim the skin of the walls peeled; flaking onto the carpet; marked with lesions of decades of chewing gum. Slumping against the desk his hands clenched around its sides and he panted softly. Every movement his child made shredding his insides. The fire was burning within him; searing every nerve and rendering him rigid; the slightest shift a catalyst. The pain rose and fell like a heart monitor; relinquishing then peaking. He closed his eyes, letting out a loud yelp as it spiked. Both Anya and PJ turned; removing their attention from their own schoolbooks and staring at him in panic.

"Dan!" Anya said, running over and kneeling beside him. She placed a comforting on his knee. "Speak to me…..what is it?" Dan yelped again, streams falling across the contours of his face.

"I…..I," he muttered. PJ glanced at the clock; a light bulb brightening inside his head.

"Oh shit," he said, placing a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Anya said.

"Don't you realise what's happening?" Anya shook her head as PJ knelt besides her, placing a hand on Dan's other knee.

"Ok Dan I need you to be completely honest with me," he said softly "How long have you been having pain like this?" Anya eyed him suspiciously and Dan gulped, running a hand across his abdomen.

"Since last night," he said. PJ and Anya shared a worried expression; the latter realising the implications of his revelation.

"Shit Dan why didn't you say anything?" she hissed. Dan winced.

"I'm sorry it's ju-" The knife took another stab and he lurched forwards; a high pitched groan escaping his lips. Anya reached forwards; immediately engulfing him in a massive hug, rubbing his back gently. Dan held her tightly; burying his head into her shoulder. PJ stood up, shoving his hand into his pocket and bringing out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked, as Dan's body shook with every breath.

"What do you think I'm doing?" PJ spat harshly "I'm calling an ambulance!"

"NO!" Dan said loudly, pulling away from Anya and turning to him "You can't!" PJ looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" he said; voice cracking in fear.

"B-because," Dan stuttered. The streams turned to rivers as he placed his head in his hands. "I-I'm scared,"

PJ's expression softened; replacing his phone into his pocket.

"But Dan…." he said "You need to get to a hospital…this is serious!" Dan cried harder, the pain and fear too much to bear. Anya wrapped her arms around him, carefully pulling him from the chair so he was in a sitting position with his back against the wall.

"It's going to be ok…everything's going to be just fine," she cooed, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his eyes "Just try and relax," Dan nodded feebly against her hand.

"I…..I…..want Phil," he whispered. Anya immediately turned to PJ who was pacing up and down the room.

"PJ!" She yelled, snapping him from his thoughts. "Get Phil! NOW!" PJ nodded before sprinting hurriedly out of the door. The door slammed loudly, followed by a clicking noise. The door of them stared at it for a moment but thought nothing of it. Dan shifted slightly so he was kneeling and leaning his upper body against a nearby chair. Anya moved too rubbing his back and taking one of his hands in hers.

"Squeeze my hand when it hurts ok," she said softly. Dan nodded. This was it; the final hurdle on this unbelievable journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like an Olympic sprinter PJ ran though the corridor; skidding and sliding as he turned every corner. The world was a blur and whizzed past in a frenzy of colour and disgruntled students. Yells of "Watch it mate," and "Do you fucking mind," filled his ears but he was deaf to their shouts. All he could think of was Phil. In this present point in time nothing else mattered.

"MR LIGOURI!" said a voice from behind him. PJ stopped, skidding slightly and slamming into wall in a rapid attempt to change direction. "COME HERE NOW!" PJ groaned; noticing the very angry looking pastoral manager, Lynette, scuttling towards him. She was a short, stout woman with frizzy red hair combed back in a weak attempt to keep it under control. Freckles dotted her face and her lips were pursed; coated in a thick layer of red lipstick.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screeched, her thick Scottish accent penetrating him to the core. Rolling his eyes PJ glanced nervously at the door behind him; well aware that Phil's classroom was only a few feet away.

"Well?" she said; her eyes boring into him.

"Please Miss!" PJ pleaded, wringing his hands together "You don't understand!" Lynette scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"No you don't understand," she said slyly "…..how to walk about school in a civilised manner!" PJ stared at her; mouth hanging open at the disbelief of her trivialness.

"Look I haven't got time for this!" he said angrily, turning to walk away from her. Lynette's face burned with fury, the heat radiating like steam from a kettle.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she said. PJ turned back to her. Surrounding students began to stare and giggle at the red faced woman. Frustrated PJ huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. A smirk of accomplishment spread across her face.

"Good….now what do you have to say for yourself?" she said sternly. Running a clammy hand through his hair PJ said nothing. Why can't this woman just let it go?

"Answer me!" she said.

"Look…..please…you have to let me go…we don't have much time," Lynette raised an eyebrow.

"Time for what?" PJ paused. Was he really going to tell her the truth? Who exactly had Dan told about this? Still, Dan needed help and he dreaded to think of anything going wrong.

"It's Dan," he said shortly.

"Dan?" she said.

"Yes…..Dan…Dan Howell…..from 12HCL," Lynette pondered for a moment, her brow furrowing in thought.

"What about him?" she said finally. PJ swallowed thickly.

"He….he….um…..well you are away of his circumstances I assume," he said. Lynette nodded.

"I'm afraid so…..although his parents insistence of telling as few people as possible was….._problematic_," PJ stared at her; the sheer awkwardness of the topic unbearable. All he wanted to do was help his friend; not receive a lecture from someone who was barely a passing acquaintance.

"He's an odd one isn't he?" she said. PJ glared at her. Granted Dan's condition was unusual but he warrants just as much respect as anyone else. "So what's so urgent that requires you to run around like a madman?"

"Take a wild guess." He said shortly. Lynette eyed him suspiciously before realisation dawned on her like the removal of a cloth over a hidden object.

"Are….Are you serious?" She said, whispering this time, attempting not to attract attention. PJ nodded hurriedly, as if he had stated the obvious. "Oh my goodness!"

"Please Miss we need to hurry!" he said "…..And I need to find Phil,"

"Phil?" she muttered, her mind assessing the situation.

"Yes….Dan's um….boyfriend…..," There was an awkward silence; Lynette rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes um," she said clearing her throat "I suppose he is," PJ rolled his eyes.

"Yes…now can we please hurry…..he's in room 221B…I'll go and get Phil!" PJ's words were rushed and jumbled but Lynette understood, flashing him a quick smile before heading off in the opposite direction. Returning to his previous haste PJ bolted towards the classroom his fist collided with the pale brown door with as much force as he could muster. The door opened swiftly and PJ was faced with a room full of bored, yet startled students.

"Can I help you young man?" The elderly teacher asked; whose wispy grey hair resembled candy floss on top of his head. Breathless PJ panted, steadying himself on the doorframe.

"Ye-yes," he said, as the sweet oxygen filled his lungs. "Is Phil Lester here?" Like a dog at the prospect of a walk Phil's ears pricked and he tilted his head up, his pen clattering on the desk as he released it from his grip. The teacher skimmed the room through his half-mooned spectacles before raising a bony hand and pointing to Phil.

"Ah yes!" he said in triumph "Lester your assistance is required," Phil stood up tentatively, making his way towards the door and glaring at PJ who offered him a weak smile. Once the door closed behind him Phil grabbed his arm, pulling him to one side.

"What is it PJ?" he spat harshly "You know how much work I have to finish!" PJ rolled his eyes, brushing his hand away.

"Phil," he said matter-of-factly "There is someone who is eager to meet you," Phil scoffed.

"Oh and who's that?" A smiled crept onto PJs lips and he let out a small laugh.

"It is always a lion's duty to protect the cubs of the pride," Phil frowned but soon his eyes widened in shock.

"_Dan_,"

Without wasting another minute they ran through the corridors like bulls in a china shop, the loud clap of their heels echoing throughout the corridor. Many teachers peaked from their classrooms as the two of them whizzed past but the boys did not stop and think twice. Time waits for no man and neither does a child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dan just breath," Anya cooed as Dan's body swayed like a blade of grass; the pain repeating in a continuous loop. He panted hurriedly.

"Breath!," he hissed "…I am bloody breathing…have you never seen anyone _breath_ before?" Dan's cries morphed into a low growl and he pushed the chair away; leaning on all fours.

"Oh where is he?!" Anya reached forward, placing one hand on his back and the other supporting his stomach.

"Just calm down," Anya said softly, running her palm in circles against his back.

"I _am_ being calm!" he yelped "You try having some watermelon shoved up your-,"

"Dan!" she said. Dan sniffed.

"I just want PHIL!" Anya's face fell; seeing one of her best friends in so much pain just broke her heart.

"I know darling…..I know," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes "But he'll be here soon," She manoeuvred him so he was sat upright with his side up against her chest as she knelt. Bringing a hand down to his stomach she caressed it softly; Dan releasing choked sobs. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder; biting his lip as another wave of pain rippled through him.

"I'm scared Anya….I'm so so scared," he said, his voice breaking with every syllable.

"Shhhhh…shhhhh," she cooed "It's going to be ok," Stroking his hair as she spoke she continued. "You'll show them…..all those who said you couldn't do this…you'll prove them wrong," Dan hissed as the pain increased but nodded at her words "In just a little while you'll have your own little family…..and you and Phil will make the best parents any child could hope for," Gulping back the lump in her throat she tilted his chin so his eyes met hers.

"Dan," she began "I'm so proud of you," A weak smile crossed his face but was wiped away as quickly as it had appeared and he leant against her. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes; the thoughts of Phil carrying him away. There was a sudden shuffling of footsteps followed by a loud bang against the door. Anya lifted her head.

"Daniel…..Daniel are you in there?" a voice said from behind it. Dan's eyes snapped open.

"Yes…..yes he is!" Anya cried happily, relief melting her nerves like wax on a candle "Come in," The unknown figure fiddled with the handle.

"It won't open!" they said in frustration "You must have tripped the emergency lock!"

"_What?!_" Anya yelled, the wax now bubbling in anger. This was not good…this was extremely very not good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PJ lead Phil towards room 221B noticing Lynette with her ear pressed up against the door.

"Lynette!" PJ called, tapping her on the shoulder forcefully. She jumped, frowning.

"Thank goodness you're here PJ…n-now listen…I've called an ambulance….they'll be here as soon as they can….."

A cry of pain echoed through the door. Panic stricken Phil lurched forward, yanking the door handle forcefully.

"Dan!," he cried "Dan I'm here," As if frozen in cement the door refused and he kicked it in frustration. "Why won't this bloody thing open?" Kicking it again Lynette grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards.

"Control yourself!" she said sternly. Phil glared at her, yanking his arm away from her grasp.

"Get off me!" Another yelp seeped from the door and Phil pressed his ear against it.

"It's ok Dan…everything's going to be ok!" Phil turned to them, hot liquid seeping from his eyes and burning his cheeks "He can't hear me!" Reaching into his pocket PJ took out his phone, dialling Anya's number and handing it to Phil. Phil wiped his eyes with his sleeve, pressing it to loudspeaker.

"_Phil?"_

"Anya!"

"_God am I glad to hear you I-"_

"ANYA!"

"_Oh yeah sorry…..please tell me…..what do I do?" _Anya's voice shook with urgency and this radiated onto the three of them.

"I…..I don't know…..please…..is Dan ok?" Phil eyed the other two each sharing the same worried expression. There was a pause followed by a deep groan.

"_Dan….shhh…..I know it hurts just take deep breaths…Phil he's fine it's just this baby wants out!"_ There was another groan followed by muffled speech.

"_Phil?"_ It wasn't Anya's voice this time; it was Dan's.

"Bear is that you?"

"_Phil help me please….I-," _Dan yelped, his voice breaking _"Please!"_ Phil swallowed thickly, the lump in his throat choking him.

"I wish I could Bear," He hated to leave him so alone at a time like this but he had no choice and he didn't think the school would appreciate him kicking the door down. "Just stay calm,"

"_I can't do this Phil…I just can't," _Dan yelped again. Snatching the phone from Phil Lynette cleared her throat. Phil slumped to the ground, his head in his hands. PJ knelt beside him, wrapping an arm around him and whispering reassurances into his ear.

"Anya are you still there?" Lynette said into the phone.

"_Ye-yes I'm here," _she replied.

"Ok…..there is no other option," she began "You are going to have to deliver this baby," There was a short pause.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Anya you must!" Lynette pleaded "There's no other way!" Suspense hung in the air like mist in an empty street.

"_But…I don't know how," _

"You'll be fine," Lynette said "I have complete faith in you," Shuffling could be heard down the phone mixed with the sound of fabric over skin. Silence followed.

"_O-ok so what do I do?" _

"Hand the phone to Dan….then we can get started," More silence followed; Dan's low groans bellowing in the distance.

"_H-hello?"_

"Dan….right….now listen to me….it will all be over soon…..just do what your body tells you," Dan gulped into the phone.

"_I….I think I need to…"_

"Ok…..just relax…..on the next contraction I want you to push…..Anya be ready to support the baby's head," A faint "yeah" could be heard in the distance. Dan grunted and spluttered while the others held their breath in anticipation.

"Yes that's it Dan," Lynette said "Keep going my love," Seconds turned to minutes continuing in the same pattern. Dan panted, bearing down, relinquishing all energy to his unborn child. Phil and PJ bit their lips in fear as the tiny being was brought into the world.

"Keep going Dan…..you're doing great," Lynette said over Dan's high pitched moan.

"_It's nearly out…come on Dan you can do this!" _At the sound of Anya's voice Phil began to cry….harder than he had been before. As he did so a familiar brown-haired boy turned the corner, seeing Phil hunched over on the floor.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Chris asked, eyeing them suspiciously. PJ huffed, standing up from his crouched position.

"Not now Chris…it's not a good time," he said sternly. Chris crossed his arms, taking a step forward.

"Well I'm not leaving," he said, defiantly "Phil has my bus pass so I'm stuck here," PJ rolled his eyes and Chris eyed him expectantly.

"Look Chris I-," Phil began. A high pitched cry came from the phone and all four of them stopped; concentrating on that tiny snippet of noise.

"_Oh Dan….you did it," _said Anya; half laughing, half crying. Phil took the phone, pressing it against his ear.

"Anya….speak to me!" he said hurriedly.

"_Phil…..she's beautiful," _Phil paused.

"She?" PJ and Lynette glanced at each other.

"Right that's it! PJ said, uncaring of Lynette's death stare. With a series of carefully angled kicks directly aimed at the door handle it snapped, landing with a dull thud on the floor beside them. The door creaked open; a high pitched screech escaping its lips. Tentatively they made their way into the room, Phil leading the way slowly. They all gasped, their hearts warmed at the sight before him. Dan was sat there with his back against the wall; his large jumper draped across his lower half to allow him his dignity. His hair was plastered to his face, clumped together in strands and a weak smile was spread across his lips. Anya sat beside him; clearly attempting to create a makeshift cot from the yellow recycling box. Phil's gaze flickered downwards to the tiny bundle in his arms, encased in another school jumper; probably Anya's.

"Dan?" he said; his voice barely above a whisper. Dan lifted his head, drawing his attention from the baby in his arms.

"Hey little one…..time to meet your other Daddy," Phil crouched down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders and kissing his forehead.

"Hello my little lion," Phil said, choked and cupping his newborns head. "….Oh Dan she's perfect," They leant into each other; the sides of their heads touching lightly; admiring their newborn baby girl. Her skin was pink, tissue paper soft and her piercing blue eyes darted about taking in this brand new world. Tiny, feather like tufts of hair topped her head which tickled the palm of Phil's hand. Little coos escaped her lips as she snuggled deeper into Dan's chest.

"I've got you little one," Dan whispered, kissing her head and tears slipping from his eyes. Phil reached up, brushing them away.

"Don't you cry or you'll start me off," Chris said, sobbing. Dan and Phil looked up watching as Chris' face contorted. Their gaze flickered to the others in the room, watching them intently.

"Look how tiny she is!" Anya cooed, shuffling closer to Dan and placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Aww Phil she has your eyes!" Phil laughed proudly, his tongue peaking between his pale lips; words escaping him.

"You did good Dan," Lynette said. They all lulled into comfortable silence as bullets of rain hammered against the window and thunder roared; only matched by the stampeding students down the corridor. Still, in its attempt to peak through the clouds the sun still shone; a glimmer of hope in an otherwise bleak existence. Suddenly, in a flash of green and yellow two paramedics swooped into the room; carrying a rather large dark green bag. Anya and Phil immediately shifted as they buzzed around him like flies asking mindless questions. Dan held his daughter tighter as they prodded and poked, checking she was alright.

"Son, you're going to have to let go of her," the paramedic joked, her northern tones soothing. Dan flinched, but soon complied; the warmth of the little bundle removed and leaving him cold. He watched intently as they examined her, laying her gently down in Anya's recycling box bed.

"Awww have they gotten rid of you already," Chris laughed lightly, his eye catching the familiar recycling symbol. They all grinned.

"Oh don't say that," Lynette said playfully shaking her head, "She's far too precious," The other paramedic turned their attention to Dan; cleaning and clothing his tired body. Shakily, like a newborn calf, he rose to his feet, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Phil shifted, leaning his head against Dan's knees.

"Hush baby sh-sh-sh….oh I know…come on then back to Daddy," the paramedic cooed, placing her back into Dan's arms. Running a hand across her cheek he sighed deeply; never feeling more content in his life.

"So Dan…..have you two thought of a name?" Anya asked, her face beaming. Dan nodded.

"I have…," he replied, looking to Phil who nodded in encouragement. "…Emily Anya Lester," Flushing a light shade of pink she shuffled forwards, leaning against Dan's other knee. Silence befell them once again, relishing in the soft noises of the baby. For, she was their beacon of hope.

***Peeks from behind blanket*….So whaddya think? **

**I hope it wasn't too bad. Still, even if it's not your cup of tea you have to admit the idea of Dan and Phil with children is pretty cute! :P**

**If you did like it though do review, it'll make me smile :). *offers Maltesers and flower crowns to tempt you***

**Well, if that's all…Have a phantastic day!**

**P.S. Weren't the teen awards great haha! Dan and Phil were great and I'm so glad Sherlock won an award! The Game is On!**

_**Dan: Damn you!**_

_**Phil: No Dan…wrong fandom.**_

_**Dan: *sighs***_

**Ok….Accio out! xx**


End file.
